


Bored and Lonely

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Marc-Andre is stuck in Pittsburgh due to injury while his teammates go on a road trip. He finds himself not only bored, but also lonely. Kris comes back from the road trip to discover that this is a dangerous combination for his boyfriend.





	Bored and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindtheGap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/gifts).



> Dear recipient, whoever you are:  
> I hope you like this! :D
> 
> from the prompt "The whisper you hear when you're alone."

Being injured sucked.

This wasn't exactly news to Marc-Andre, considering he'd been an athlete most of his life.

But right now, being injured sucked more than usual for one simple reason: It meant he had to stay in Pittsburgh while his boyfriend traveled with the rest of the Penguins to California for a long road trip.

While Kris had been Marc-Andre's friend for several years, they had only begun dating a few weeks ago, so this was their first time far apart as boyfriends. It surprised Marc-Andre just how much he was missing Kris during this road trip - Kris always had an idea for something they could do to pass the time, be it kissing or making snarky comments while watching cheesy television. There was never a dull moment, which was something Marc-Andre truly loved about his boyfriend.

In short, Marc-Andre was currently bored. He'd already dabbled in his usual hobbies - reading, browsing the internet for pictures of cute dogs - and while those had helped for a bit, he was now bored. What else was there for him to do?

He glanced at his phone, saw the date, and realized it would be March soon. Maybe he should start planning for April Fools' Day?

 _Don't you dare!_  The voice in Marc-Andre's head didn't sound like anyone in particular, but it was certainly unhappy. _You promised to collaborate with Kris! How dare you even consider starting without him?!_

"Good point," Marc-Andre said aloud to the voice in his head. "So what do you suggest instead?"

Unsurprisingly, there was no answer - just the same silence which had been Marc-Andre's constant companion since Kris had left for the road trip. (Was that a ridiculously melodramatic description? Yes, but Marc-Andre considered it his right as a French-Canadian to be ridiculously melodramatic, so he was standing by that wording.)

With a long sigh, Marc-Andre took out his phone and began scrolling through his social media feeds. It wasn't particularly interesting, but it did replace the boredom with a different feeling: loneliness.

Being lonely made sense, Marc-Andre conceded. As a professional athlete in a team sport, he was almost always around other people, so not having anyone else around felt...weird. Definitely weird.

 _Especially since not even Kris is here,_ the voice in Marc-Andre's head added sadly. _Ten more hours until he comes back in the middle of the night._

"I miss him more than I thought I would," Marc-Andre admitted out loud. "I wonder if I should..."

_Are you sure that's a good idea? It could get messy._

"Of course it is!" Marc-Andre got straight to work on his idea.

***

Kris got back in the middle of the night, exactly as scheduled. Not wanting to wake up Marc-Andre, Kris used his phone instead of the main lights to make his way down the hall...or at least that was the plan.

Instead, he wound up almost falling over...something very large that definitely hadn't been there before the road trip. "What on earth?!"

"Huh?" The light in the bedroom went on, and Marc-Andre slowly walked up to Kris. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, I think..." Kris carefully stood up and examined the offending item. "What is that, and what is it doing in the middle of the hallway?"

"It's a box of your stuff so I know how many drawers you need," Marc-Andre explained. "I think you need at least two, but I'm not sure."

Kris blinked in stunned silence. He knew that having a French-Canadian goalkeeper as a boyfriend would probably result in strange situations, but this was much stranger than he could have possibly imagined. "Um...Why did you decide to leave the box in the middle of the hallway?"

Marc-Andre shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"How did any of this seem like a good idea at the time?" Kris simply had to ask.

"I was bored, and I didn't want to start planning for April Fools' Day without you," Marc-Andre said. "Then I started feeling lonely, so I decided to do something to remind me of you."

"That's...sweet, but also...a little much, don't you think?" Kris concluded.

"I guess," Marc-Andre admitted. "I'll help put everything back in the morning, I promise. Then we can work on April Fools' Day stuff once we're done."

"Good." Kris kissed his nose fondly. "Then let's go to bed and dream of pranks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <33


End file.
